


You're Kozik's 17 Year Old Daughter And After He Dies Happy Takes You In

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: You're Kozik's 17 Year Old Daughter And After He Dies Happy Takes You In





	You're Kozik's 17 Year Old Daughter And After He Dies Happy Takes You In

-Your parents had hooked up during your dad’s junkie days and he hadn’t even been aware of your existance for a good part of your life.  
-About two years after returning from his tour with the marine corps, he was contacted by a detective.  
-He had initially tried to ditch the detective, thinking he was in trouble for something, however, he was finally “brought in” on a traffic violation.  
-He was in the middle of arguing with two officers when his attention was caught by somebody sitting in a chair across the room, that person was you.  
-He immediately noticed the blonde hair, dimples, and blue eyes that matched his own.  
-The detective told him that the young girl sitting in the chair was his daughter and that the mother had been found dead from an overdose the week prior, leaving him as your only family left in the world.  
-He brought you home with him to Tacoma, and then eventually to Charming when he transferred there.  
-He was determined to make up for the 8 years of your life that he had missed out on and did everything that he could to make sure that you were always safe and happy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-The two of you were incredibly close and every day after school you would get off of the bus a block away from Teller Morrow and walk down the street, before careening into the waiting arms of your father, followed by hugs and greetings from your uncles, your father’s brothers.  
-You were a junior in high school and 17 years old when your entire world changed.  
-One day after school, you went through your normal routine and were suprised to find the clubhouse empty except for Chucky, Gemma, and a couple of prospects who told you that your father and the rest of the club was off dealing with “club buisness”.  
-You had set yourself up in your dad’s room while you waited for him to return, working on an essay for your English class.  
-Hours later, Gemma entered the room, startling you not only from her sudden entrance but also from the pained look on her face.  
-You went numb the second the words left her mouth, your father was dead.  
-The next few days were a blur as you did nothing else but sob and sleep, only eating when Gemma forced you to.  
-After the arrangements were made and the funeral was held, Samcro’s lawyer reached out to the club regarding your father’s final wishes, informing you that he had filed paperwork not long after you had come into his life.  
-He didn’t have a whole lot of money or assets to his name, however anything that he did have, he left to you.  
-Since you had just turned 17 and were still technically a minor, a guardian needed to be appointed and in the paperwork, your father listed Happy Lowman as the person he wanted to take you in.  
-People had mixed reactions because while your father and Happy had been best friends, nobody could picture the Tacoma Killer taking in and raising someone’s child.  
-Happy was originally resistant to the idea and tried to convince Gemma to take you in but she and the rest of his brothers insisted that there was a reason Kozik left his as your guardian and that he should respect his fallen brother’s wishes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Happy decided that it would be best if he simply moved into the house that you had already been sharing with your father as his bachelor pad was no place for a teenage girl to be living.  
-It was rough at the beginning, while you had always been close to your Uncle Happy, he had always been the fun uncle, so having to be in charge of your everyday needs was a bit overwhelming at first.  
-Gemma helped with the day to day, making sure there were enough groceries and toiletries in the house.  
-You were still depressed from your father’s death and spent most of the day locked away in your bedroom, refusing to even come to the table for dinner.  
-Happy tried to interact with you but didn’t know how to break through the wall that you had built up and the little interactions you had involved him bringing you meals to your room and then collecting the barely touched plate after a couple of hours.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-When your senior year started, Happy was excited that you were actually up and out of the house, not only going to school but also participating in after school activities.  
-Little did he know was that your new after school activity involved hooking up with the new guy Liam.  
-Your secret was found out when your Uncle Happy drove by the school to bring you dinner and saw Liam with his arms wrapped around you.  
-He pulled up on his bike, shoving you behind him and pulling his gun on Liam, asking him what the fuck he thought he was doing.  
-Happy told you that you were coming home with him immediately and when Liam tried to speak up he held the gun directly to Liam’s temple and told him to leave now.  
-You reassured Liam that you were fine and begrudgingly got on the bike with your Uncle Happy and the two of you drove towards the house.  
-The both of you got into a huge argument the second you walked in the door, you telling him that you weren’t a child and didn’t need to be babysat.  
-He told you that if you didn’t want to be treated like a child then you should stop acting like one and that you needed to grow up.  
-That was the final straw and you stomped out the door, telling him to go fuck himself and that since you were turning 18 in a few months anyway, that you would just leave now, saving you both some misery.  
-Happy went to follow you, but instead stomped out to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and internally cursed his deceased best friend for putting him in the situation of raising his temperamental teenage daughter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Spending some time thinking about his best friend and the love he had for his little girl was enough to get Happy to put the beer down and grab his phone from his pocket.  
-He decided to call Juice and ask him to track your phone’s GPS which he eventually was able to trace to a motel in Lodi.  
-A few of the guys rode out to the motel with Happy but he insisted on going inside to talk to you alone.  
-You were shocked when you opened the door and saw your Uncle but he clearly wasn’t going anywhere so you opened the door and let him in.  
-He told you that you needed to come home with him and before you had a chance to reply he put his hands up, silently asking you to let him continue.  
-He apologized for yelling at you and for everything else that had happened over the last few months, that he was sorry he hadn’t been able to save your dad, that he was sorry you were stuck with him.  
-You got emotional at the thought of your Uncle Happy feeling like this was all somehow his fault and you quickly ran towards him with tears in your eyes and wrapped him in a hug.  
-He felt stiff as a board when you first hugged him but he eventually gave in, hugging you back.  
-After composing yourself, you took a step back and looked up at him, asking him to take you home.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-From then on things were much different, not easy but different.  
-Happy realized that he would never be able to replace your father and instead became the most supportive uncle he possibly could be.  
-He even showed up to your honors society induction, scaring every other person there, especially because he brought half of Samcro with him to cheer you on.  
-One day after school, your Uncle Happy surprised you by picking you up and bringing you to the pound to adopt a dog, something you’d been talking about for some time.  
-You both fell in love with a brown pitbull mix named Bruce and decided that he was the one you were going to bring home with you.  
-The three of you became well known throughout Charming as you went absolutely everywhere together and it was hard to miss the big biker and dog that flanked the blonde girl walking down the street together.  
-Gemma helped you pick out your prom dress but Happy insisted that Liam pick you up at the club house so that he and the rest of Samcro could properly intimidate him.  
-You were surprised that Happy didn’t seem to have a problem with you dating Liam, but what you didn’t know was that one day while you were upstairs getting ready to go out, Happy sat Liam down and scared the shit out of him, offering to add another smiley face tattoo to his collection  
-Happy had tried making meals for the two of you, but that always ended disastrously so you took over in the kitchen, cooking dinners that far surpassed the scraps he would cook for himself when he lived alone.  
-He taught you everything you could to be a “strong ass woman” as he so declared it.  
-He taught you how to fight, how to shoot a gun, hot to use a knife, how to hot wire a car, how to fix a car, how to ride a bike, and many other skills he deemed necessary for you to take care of yourself.  
-The day of your graduation from high school was absolutely insane as he had informed all of the members of the Charming and Tacoma charter that they would be attending the ceremony to show their support.  
-As you climbed the stage to receive your diploma, you could hear the hoots and hollers and looked out to see the leather-clad group of men applauding you.  
-What really caught your eye was the moment that you saw your Uncle Happy smiling up at you while holding out your father’s kutte in front of him, allowing both the men who had taken care of you, who had loved you to be there on your big day.


End file.
